


Babydoll

by Lovelycatwrites



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Baby Doll - Freeform, Cute, Gen, One-Shot, Short, doll - Freeform, platonic, romantic, toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelycatwrites/pseuds/Lovelycatwrites
Summary: Remus has a gift for Patton
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51
Collections: The Suspicious Baby Chronicles





	Babydoll

“Here! I got this for you!”

Remus shoved a dented box into Patton’s arms. It was haphazardly wrapped in newspaper clippings and duct tap. It hardly weighed a thing. Patton shook the box once and heard a faint thump but nothing else.

“This... isn’t something alive, is it?”

“Last time i checked? Nope!”

Remus laughed and Patton awkwardly joined him for a moment before focusing back on the box. He turned it over in his hands for a second before deciding it would be best to get this over with quickly. 

Patton ripped off the newspaper wrapping and opened the box. Inside was an old, secondhand babydoll. Its head and limbs were hard plastic that had been drawn on in red and blue sharpie and it had a bean bag body with several brown and yellow stains. On its tag someone, probably the previous owner’s parent, had written the name “Jess”. 

“Do you like it,” Remus asked, bouncing excitedly in front of Patton. “I found it at an antique shop Janus dragged me into! Those places have a lot of weird treasures hiding in them!”

Patton, almost instinctively, cradled the doll in his arms like an actual baby.

“It’s perfect,” he smiled. “Was this the only doll they had?”

“There were other dolls, but I thought you’d like this one the best,” Remus answered, beaming proudly. 

“Why’s that?”

“‘Cause it’s the one that looked the most like it needed taking care of,” Remus states, poking the doll, “and you do love taking care of things.”

“Yeah, I do love that,” Patton agreed, tracing his fingers over the doll’s face. “Thank you for the gift, Remus. I love it.” He held the doll closer, smiling down at it as he thought of how he would clean it up and dress it. *This is going to be fun.*

**Author's Note:**

> Something short to start off this collection 😊


End file.
